Going undercover
by AbigailSciuto
Summary: Abby is going undercover on a school in search for a girl. writen for Ashzidi
1. Chapter 1

"We've bin here like 20 seconds ago too... WHY?" DiNozzo said as he and Ziva walked to the pay phone.

"We need to be here when our suspect calls" Ziva replied.

"Yeah... I knew that..." DiNozzo said not really convincing.

Riiiinnnnggg.....Riiiinnnnggg.....Riiiii. "Yeah?" Ziva said as she picked up the phone.

"Hello is this Stacy?" The voice of a man said.

"No... She must have given a wrong number" Ziva said as she hang up.

"Poor man..." She said with a small smile.

_'Let the jazz get in your body, darliiinggg.... Be the.' _"Yeah?" DiNozzo said as he picked up his phone.

…..

"Okay we'll be right there!" DiNozzo said.

Ziva looked at him.

"He gave himself in?" Ziva asked still glaring.

"Yes... Sooo... Chinese?" DiNozzo asked as he looked back.

"You'll regret it..." Ziva said.

"And why is that, Zee-vah?" Tony said as they walked to the car.

"I'm driving!" Ziva replied with a big smile.

"You're kidding!" Abby said with a big smile.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Gibbs said.

"YEAH!!!" Abby yelled.

Tony walked in.

"What?" He said a bit shocked.

"I'm going undercover!!" she yelled with an even bigger smile than before.

"Why?" Tony replied.

"Because the man who turned himself in has a daughter to who he (so he said) gave all the drugs and money. But we can't prove it because he only said the beginning of her name and the school she was going to, and we don't have any type of files about her so you need me on that school!!" Abby said in one breath.

"Ah...." Tony said looking at Gibbs who had a small smile on his face because of Abby's reaction.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is it" Abby said as she looked at the building.

"Yoh!!" A boy yelled at her.

"What?" She yelled back as she walked to the school.

The boy ran to her.

"You're new right?" He said.

"Yeah, what about?" She asked.

"Well, I'm member from the community for newbies."

"So....?" Abby said as she looked him in the eyes.

"Well...Well...I...Uhmm." He said suddenly very nervous.

…....

"Bye..." He said as he ran off.

"Hinky...." Abby laughed.

Abby marched the administration in"

"What?" the man behind a bureau said.

"Oh nothing..." Abby replied.

"I meant what are you doing here?" The man said very slow like she couldn't hear him.

"Ah... Well I'm a new student!" Abby said.

"Okay... Name?" the man said as he was typing.

"Abigail Gibbs" Abby said.

"Yes... Dorm number 1.66" the man said as he reached out to give the card key.

"Thanks." Abby replied gapping the card key.

Abby marched through the the hall when suddenly...

"Watch out!!" a boy yelled because he had thrown a football too hard.

Abby heard to ball coming and as she thought 'what would Gibbs do?' she stepped aside and caught the ball with a swing.

"Wow..." the boy said.

"Yeah... I caught it!!" Abby said.

"That was not what I meant..." the boy said as he glared at her with elevator eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Abby arrived at dorm number 1.66 and noticed that the first number was shaped very oddly...

She tried to open the door but it wouldn't!!

"Is that your dorm?" A voice from behind asked.

"Uhm... Yeah" Abby said as she turned around noticing a guy.

"I have to warn you... That 1 isn't shaped odd for nothing..." The guy said.

"Something wrong with the dorm?" Abby asked suspiciously.

"No no no ... Nothing... But I think you know what I mean if you try the door again..." He responded.

After watching the boy walk around the corner on the end of the hallway Abby tried the door; it opened!

"okay..." Abby said to herself dropping her stuff next to the only bed in the whole room.

It was a big room with a little kitchen, a chair, a desk and a computer on top of it.

Suddenly she noticed a big vague spot above her bed.

She was observing the wall behind her bed when a hand touched her shoulder.

"WoOW!!" Abby said as she turned around.

"oh sorry I didn't want to scare you!" The guy from the warning said.

"you didn't! You just surprised me.." Abby responded.

…...

"Uhm... What are you doing here?" Abby said after a few seconds.

"Oh... Yeah I wanted to tell you which class you'll be joining" he said "you'll be in... Science, Criminology, English, math, Biology and physics!

"Yes!! I'm just the best in all of those!!!" Abby said with a really big smile.

"Happy to hear!" He said giving Abby a piece of paper.

After unpacking Abby opened the piece of paper to see her full schedule.


	4. Chapter 4

Abby looked at her watch and noticed that she was running late so she ran to her class room.

When she arrived at her class a friendly looking man opened the door for her.

"You're miss Gibbs, right? Well take a seat" The man said.

"okay" Abby said gasping for air.

"I am Mr. La Croste" La Croste said as he wrote it down on his school board "and I'll be teaching you

in Physics."

Abby raised her hand.

"A question already?" La Croste asked frowning.

The class began to laugh.

"Ehm... Yeah... Do you teach the strong physics or fact physics?" Abby asked.

…...

"Do you know the differences?" La Croste asked stunned.

"Yes of course! Strong physics is to disable fact physics and fact physics is teaching what other humans

found out!!" Abby said.

"..... We've got a smart one with us" La Croste said smiling "I'm teaching fact physics."

After 40 minutes of learning.

"Miss Gibbs? Could you come here for a moment?" La Croste asked.

"Sure..." Abby said.

"How did you know that about strong physics and all?" He asked.

"I learned from...." Abby said thinking of a way to talk her out of this "my.... Father!!"

….

"Okay... Well then... you should go to your other classes" La Croste said still a bit suspiciously.


	5. Chapter 5

After some smart statements during math everybody of the class knew Abby was a mastermind.

She and the rest of her class walked to Biology when...

"H...h..ey!!!" A boy yelled at Abigail "H..hey!!"

When Abby didn't respond he ran as fast as he could which made him trip and bang his head on the floor.

"Whoo!" Abby said watching the boy fall.

Abigail ran to him to help him get up "Are you okay?" She said when the boy sat.

Abby looked at the big red spot on his forehead which was getting bigger.

"We should put some ice on that" Abby said.

"Oh... N..n...n..no thank y..y...you..." the boy responded stuttered "I..I..I had t...to take y..y..you to the

h...h...head...master"

Everybody looked at the boy and began to laugh.

He in fact turned red. "Don't mind them" Abby said as she helped him stand.

"So... Where do I have to go?" Abby asked.

"F...f...follow m..me" The boy said as he walked to hallway.

He knocked on a door.

"Come in!" A voice from inside said.

The boy stayed outside but pushed Abby in.

"Hello" the man in a chair said.

"Ehm..Hi?" Abby responded a bit curious about what this man wanted.

"You're wondering about what I wanted to tell?" He said.

"Yeah.... Actually I was..." Abby said glaring in the man's eyes they were blue gray and were reminding Abigail to someone.

"I wanted to welcome you!" He said suddenly very happy.

"Oh okay!" Abby said glad it wasn't about the answers she gave on some questions from her teachers.

"oh and something else..." He continued....


End file.
